


Spin Away

by anenko



Category: Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lain doesn't belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash_today's porn battle. Prompt: "do-over."

Lain doesn't belong. She can feel the world spinning beneath her feet, and knows that it is she who is out of synch--drawing upwards, away from everyone and everything. She is not afraid, but--

Alice touches her own lips, startled. "Lain--" she says, and her voice is too high.

Lain doesn't belong; she isn't like other girls, and doesn't know how to be normal. She had thought that Alice wanted this, but Alice's strained expression says that the kiss was a mistake. People are too complicated, and the feelings twisting in her belly make Lain dizzy, threaten her already shaky balance.

"I'm sorry," Lain says, "I'm sorry," and--

(Lain doesn't belong; isn't normal)

\--Alice is smiling, her hand soft against Lain's. They are side-by-side on Alice's bed, comfortable, easy together. Lain has not kissed Alice, knows that kissing Alice is a mistake.

Lain can fix her mistakes, if she needs to (wants to).

She turns into Alice, presses her lips against Alice's. Everything is perfectly still, the world stops spinning. Lain is connected to here, now, herself, by the feel of Alice's fingers on her shoulders, Alice's mouth open beneath her own.

Alice pulls back, presses her fingers to her own lips. "Lain--" she says, stunned, trembling.

Lain doesn't belong; she isn't like other girls, and doesn't know how to be normal. She wanted to kiss Alice, knew kissing Alice was a mistake. Lain's heart hurts, her throat burns. She wants Alice, doesn't want to loose her, wants, wants, can *have* her, if--

"I'm sorry," Lain says, "I'm sorry," and--

(Lain doesn't belong; can fix everything and nothing at all)

\--Alice is smiling, her hand soft against Lain's. They are side-by-side on Alice's bed, comfortable, easy together. Lain sighs, closes her eyes, pulls away from Alice (here, now, everything).

The world spins, leaves Lain behind.


End file.
